


You Are Special, You Just Have To Realize It:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Helping Steve Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anesthesia, Blood and Gore, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Friendship, Gen, General, Gunplay, Gunshot Wounds, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Medicine, Organ Transplantation, Organs, Post-Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Sad, Sadstuck, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Shootout/Shootouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve came out of his anesthesia, What happened when he & Danny talked?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*





	You Are Special, You Just Have To Realize It:

*Summary: Steve came out of his anesthesia, What happened when he & Danny talked?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett winced in pain, as he woke up from being in an induced coma, & he was trying to make sense of everything, as he opened his eyes, & took in his settings, & keeping his breathing under control.

 

“Steve, Babe, You are okay, Everything is okay, We are in the hospital, & we are safe”, His partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams told him soothingly, as he saw him waking up, & was in pain. He hit the **_Call Button_** , so the nurse knows that Steve needs her.

 

The Blond hates to see his friend like this, & he just wants to comfort him from the world for the rest of their lives. “Babe, Remember the undercover assignment ?”, The Five-O Commander nodded, indicating that the loudmouth detective should continue on with the story.

 

“There was a shootout, & you were shot, & nearly died on me”, Danny said, as he choked back on his emotion, “We had to crash land on the beach, Dae Won, Who we were after gave us the guys who were responsible, & the shooter, We got them, Then the doctor called us back, Told us that your liver was destroyed, & needed a liver transplant, But there was no time to find a donor, So I gave you mine”, The Former Seal got emotional, as a response.

 

“Thank you, Thank you for this amazing gift of a second chance, I promise that I wouldn’t waste it”, he said, as tears were falling down his face. “I know, Super Seal, I know”, The Shorter Man said, as he was aching to comfort his best friend.

 

The Nurse came in, as Steve was calming himself down, She gave him his pain meds, as she checked on him, & left them to their privacy, & so they can get some rest. Steve was feeling tired again, & was asleep in no time flat.

 

The Blond smiled at the hunky man, & whispered to his sleeping form, “You are special, You just have to realize it”, He realized that he has feelings for Steve, & that gave him comfort, as he joined him in a peaceful slumber.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
